Disguised Feelings
by EmilleRaydorFlynn
Summary: Sharon and Andy will have to learn to live together, even if they hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

Andy Flynn and Sharon Raydor did not say a single word while Andy was driving. Everything has begun one week before, when Major Crimes was called to solve a case, a body in a Strip Club. One stripper was killed, found tied to a bed, brutally spanked and strangled until death. The killer was very clever and had used gloves, not leaving any trail. Everything became more difficult when Diane Madson's sister said that her sister was not the first one and that Hector Perri had got rid of the other bodies, all found the same way of her sister's. One day after, a pattern was noticed between the seven victims. The pattern was that all of them had similar characteristics: green eyes, same hair color and same skin's tone, their ages were almost the same and even their stature were equal. Brenda had the "brilliant" Idea of putting Sharon undercover in the nightclub, after all, she had similar characteristics to the victims and almost the same age. The whole thing got even worst when she included Andy Flynn, forcing them to live in the same house while they were undercover. And she kept forgetting one small detail, the conflict between Andy and Sharon. Sharon insisted in not directing a word to Andy and he did the same, she was the Darth Raydor, Queen of rules and he was the man who broke the rules, what caused serious fights and headaches to Boss Johnson. After hours driving, they got to the new house, it was already dark. Andy thought it was strange that she did not get off the car when he parked, he looked backwards and saw her sleeping. Great, he would have to wake up the beast.

"Captain." He shook her twice and she just complained something "Come on, wake up. We are here." He needed to shake her with more strength until she woke up.

"Are we here?" She complained rubbing her eyes with the back of the hand.

"Yes."

She got of the car. The house looked big enough for them. While he got the suitcases she went to the house, both had gotten a key. When she opened the door the place seemed cozier. She continued in the doorway and felt an impact, Andy had bumped into her, because of the quantity of suitcases he had in hands, that were blocking good part of his vision.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

"It´s okay. I'm going to see upstairs."

She went upstairs and did not lose her firm and erect posture even being sleepy. Andy went to the kitchen, for sure this would be his favorite place. Minutes after, Sharon got back with one scared expression.

"Tell me that there is a bathroom here downstairs."

"No, why?"

"There is only one bathroom."

"We will have to learn how to share that too." He tried not to appear uncomfortable. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I will go upstairs to put the suitcases in the place."

She got the three suitcases that were in the side of the couch and went upstairs. She had chosen the last room that was in the end of the hall and Andy's room was right in front of hers. She started unpacking and putting the clothes in their place, maybe she had taken more time than usually, but if she came back to the kitchen she would have to stay in an awkward silence. She felt nostalgically when she remembered of Rusty, the boy would have to stay with Provenza while she was undercover. Despite being a short time with Rusty, she had become very attached and close to him.  
With the three unpacked suitcases there were no excuses to be upstairs, so she had to go down. One delightful smell took her to the kitchen, Andy was cooking. Andy Flynn cooked, what a huge surprise it was.

"Soon, soon we are going to have something to eat." He did not turn, keeping his attention in cutting some vegetables.

She sat in the little table and got her phone, there was one text, it was from Gavin, he warned her that by the morning he would be there. Gavin, besides being the best lawyer and her best friend, also had a gift for fashion and she picked him to choose what she would wear when she was in the nightclub and even in her day during this time. It was impossible not to laugh of his messages. Her eyes were so focused on the phone that she did not see Andy's eyes above her, it was the first time he saw her smiling without looking ironic or even forced.

"Boyfriend?" He regretted it at the moment he spoke, who was he to get into his Captain's life, in the life of the woman he hates the most?

"No, it is Gavin. He will bring my 'work' clothes tomorrow." She made ditto marks with her fingers.

"I completely forgot he will be undercover too." He said with scorn, he was against Gavin getting involved in this case.

"I know you are angry with this, but Gavin is the only person I trust, he will bring my clothes and take care of me while I am alone in the dressing room."

"Isn't enough having Julio as a security guard in the nightclub? Nothing against Gavin, but I think it is a little unnecessary for him to be there. But you are the Captain, isn't that right?" He spoke shortly.

"You know what? I lost the appetite. I'm going upstairs." She pushed the chair with strength and went to her room.

Andy had done a stupid thing again, he barely knew her, but he knew she was suffering for being away from Rusty and that was natural wanting someone she trusted by her side. He would have to go upstairs and convince her to go downstairs, and that was what he did.

"Sharon, I'm entering." He warned before opening the door. "You need to eat, so let's go downstairs."

"I'm not hungry."

"You won't make me go there and tie you to a chair until you eat, will you?

"You cannot do this, I'm your Captain."

"Guess what? Here you are just Sharon Raydor, a woman who doesn't want to eat. I as lieutenant have to keep you fed, so save my arms and let's go downstairs."

She got up from bed and took a deep breath while passing by Andy. She was a hard woman, but he would know how to deal or at least he would try not to fight with her, for the good of the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Major Crimes doesn't belong to me, I just like playing with the caracters. Thank you so much for the views, and thank you for the comments, I am hugely happy by the awsome rewiews. I am waiting anxiously new comments, thank you again for reading and let's go for another chapter.

The dinner passed in absolute silence, Sharon ate quietly and sometimes turned her attention to the cell phone on her leg, Andy at the end of the table mentally told himself off several times for his thoughts, what was his problem? It was as if his subconscious had forgotten for seconds who she was and he had to remember himself that she was his captain, Sharon Raydor, his superior, and that he was there only to watch over her and make sure of her safety. he had never observed her, Sharon made a point of hiding behind her cold gaze, serious voice and extremely formal clothes, that were unnecessarily sometimes. But looking at her now, he could see something that he had never seen before, a calm woman without Captain Raydor's mask. As soon as Sharon finished eating, she putted her plate in the kitchen and went back to the dining room, gave Andy an unconvincing excuse that she had a headache and left giving him one almost inaudible "Good night".  
In the next morning, it was almost eleven o'clock, when someone started knocking insistently  
on the door. Sharon shouted from the room that was for Andy to answer. He turned off the TV and threw the remote control on the couch while going to the door. When he opened it he saw that was Gavin who was doing that and that ge was holding a large red suitcase.  
"Are you deaf or what?" He mocked, entering the house.  
"Where is she?"  
"In the last room that is in the end of the hall."  
"Okay" he said to Andy and gave to him the suitcase without  
without giving him a chance to protest, he climbed the stairs really quick. Andy followed him complanin. Gavin stopped in front of Sharon's bedroom door, Andy opened his mouth to ask him to knock but it was too late, Gavin had already opened the door, Sharon quickly turned to finish the buttons of her shirt. "Gavin," she said his name telling him off as she turned to face him, "knock the next time, I could be naked, you know?"  
"Nothing I have not seen before," he joked and she slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Andy slipped in their conversation, throwing Gavin's suitcase on the bed. "I thought you were going to buy some clothes for her to go to the nightclub."  
"And we are going to." She answered.  
"There are more of her dresses and some things for her to use on her daily routine, also some underwear,that even you did not ask for I made a point of bringing, and sleeping clothes."  
Sharon immediately suspected his malicious tone. "We're going to buy dresses for her to wear at the nigthclub today, and we're going to the hairdresser that I scheduled with him myself. You do not know how much I had to spend to have privileged hours. "  
"That is a lie, you used your influence with LAPD to threaten him."  
"I know that, and I didn't threaten him exactly, I just said that if he booked the hour he would be helping somehow the LAPD and also promissed that I would tell all my friends about how incredible he is."  
"Great." She said not excited.  
" And you, honey, will come with us."  
"Me?" Andy pointed to himself not beliving in what he heard.  
"Yes, you." Gavin pointed to Andy.  
"Let´s go, please." Sharon stepped out in front of them.  
They spent three hours entering and leaving several stores, choosing dresses, Sharon found them very short and Gavin found them very long. Andy just watched them fighting and they always went into disagreement. Gavin had to remind her every time that she would be a stripper and should not dress up as Captain. At the end they managed some agreement and they would buy the red dress just above the knee with a wide cleavage that would only serve for Sharon to join the club and meet the other women. Other dresses were also chosen, but most of them Sharon just agreed to take because she was too tired to argue with Gavin.  
"Time to go to the hairdresser." Gavin said clapping while entering in the car with the arms full of bags from several stores.  
It was another hour at the hairdresser and now Andy understood why some men detest that place, there was nothing to do there. When it was all over, Sharon approached him with Gavin holding her hand. Her straight hair was now curled up at the end, the makeup was clear but sufficient to highlight her green eyes - it was their intention to highlight the parts for which the killer seemed to care.  
"You look great, really, great." He burbled a little, what made Gavin to almost laugh, but he avoided it by putting his hand in his mouth.  
"Thank you." She said awkwardly taking advantage of a moment of distraction from Gavin to slap him in the stomach.  
"Well, now we need to go to the club, I'll go by myself, Andy an hour later you show up, you know exactly what to do?"  
"Yes, I will be Hector Perri's cousin, I am there for fun and I will choose one of the women to travel with me around the world. I'm a bastard and a complete asshole **canalha**.  
"Okay. Gavin?"  
"Pretty easy, Gavin, wonderful and also makeup artist and hairdresser. I'll always be in the dressing room watching for any sign of danger. ''  
"Yes. Ww are ready." Sharon said pround.  
She borrowed Gavin's car to go to the nigthclub, it was the simplest among the cars in his collection.  
As soon as she arrived at the club Sharon went to the door and a security guard stepped in front of her stopping her from passing.  
"Sharon Flynn, I came here to talk with Hector Perri."  
The tall man took her to Hector's office, the man opened the door and she had to turn around to not see the scene inside the office, Hector was clinging to who she thought was one of the strippers, for the naturalness that the security stared at the scene. Sharon realized this happened frequently. The woman passed by Sharon looking at her from top to bottom and left.  
"You may go." Hector said to the security guard that was still standing in the doorway.  
The man left and Sharon came into the office slamming the door.  
"I thought we said to you stay out of trouble." Sharon crossed her arms and stared at the man.  
"Yes, and I'm out of trouble." He said without patience.  
" You are here just because with you we won't alarm the killer, but after this case is over, you will be judged for hiding all that bodies." She spoke between her teeth, how could anyone be capable of such a thing? There were more victims because he hid the bodies of the others. "It's time for you to introduce me as Diane Madson's replacement."  
"Of course." He stretched his arm toward the door "You first."  
They walked down the hallway and Hector stopped in front of a door that had "Strippers" wrote in gold letters on the green door. He opened it, the women were gathered drinking and giggling among themselves.  
"What did I say about drinking too much before even sunset is over?"  
"Come on, Hector, just to relax the tension," Said the drunken red head with a dragged voice.  
"This is Sharon Flynn, Diane's replacement, that miserable one who left without saying goodbye. Pull yourselves together before nigtfall, I do not want you drunk falling on the stage. '' He slammed the door behind him. Sharon was visibly uncomfortable, because one of the women was surrounding her slowly as a beast sniffing her prey.  
"She looks plastic, we do not bite, lady." The woman seemed to be her age and stopped to face her. "It will be good to have you here for a while," she said. If Sharon did not know the case, she would not have understood the woman's words, but she was referring to the fact that Sharon would soon be the next victim. How could they act with such mockery and coldness?  
"It's going to be really good to work here."  
Sharon stood in a corner in the dressing room, silently listening to the women talking to each other. Even quiet on the outside, inside she screamed how much she wanted and needed someone to be there, someone who would at least make her feel comfortable. The conversation between the women was not at all pleasant, they spoke of their clients last night, a blonde, the same one who was in the office when she arrived was the only one who stared at her with a cold look. A message appeared on Sharon's cell phone, it was from Gavin, "He arrived." The message made Sharon's heart calm for a moment. Andy was at the nightclub, finally.  
"Hector is calling you." The security officer shouted from the outside.  
The women came out in a row and Sharon just followed them. They all lined up side by side.  
"These are my 'dolls.' " Hector told Andy that was by his side.


End file.
